1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container for containing a liquid to be supplied to a liquid consuming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an inkjet printer, which performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink (liquid) onto a target such as a paper from a liquid ejection head, is known as a kind of liquid consuming apparatus. In this kind of printer, for example, there are cases where an air bubble mixing with the ink when the ink is injected into a liquid container blocks an ink flow passage or obstructs a flow of the ink. Moreover, if the air bubble mixing with the ink is supplied to the head, there is a possibility that a discharge failure such as dot omission is caused by this air bubble.
To solve this problem, for example, a liquid container described in JP-A-2004-9730 includes a filter having a protruding shape. Not only is ink filtered using this filter, but also is an air bubble that has flowed into the ink moved to an edge portion of the filter due to the filter having a protruding shape, thereby achieving smooth supply of the ink to a head.
However, in the case of moving the air bubble to the edge portion of the filter as in JP-A-2004-9730, air bubbles are accumulated at the filter with a lapse of time since the air bubbles remain at the filter, which is considered to adversely affect ink supply through the filter.